The seven deadly sins
by Cheshroy-lover
Summary: The seven deadly sins of cheshroy and spitfire. These two pairings will be centric through out the deadly sins. Wrath and envy are enrolled as one. Please read and review. Nothing gory,sorry crap summary.


The seven deadly sins of cheshroy and spitfire

**Lust:**

They stumbled into his apartment. Hands all over the others body,fingers racking through each other's hair. Sensual kisses against the lip and neck. They crashed against the wall. Her back roughly hitting it,her head knocked back whilst he nuzzled her neck with his nose kissing her neck lusciously. She wrapped her legs around his waist,her arms dangling near his hips,bringing them up to his back and clawing at his skin softly under his top. He trailed light heated kisses on her neck before stopping to look her in the eye. Cobalt blue staring deeply into the ash grey which stared back. She gave a slight nod,telling him that she was ready,that she needed him,that she needed to be with him. He took a tighter grip on her thighs,lifting her slightly off the wall. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her higher,taking all her weight into the bedroom. After making his way into the room,he lowered her slowly and carefully onto the bed,their foreheads pressed together,eyes never breaking contact. He let her hands trail down his body,and lift off his shirt. Roy knelt on he's knees unloosening his belt whilst Jade used her elbows to support her as she loosened her kimono. She looked him deeply in the eyes as she threw it across to the other side of the room. She then began to take off her undershirt,lifting up more until she was face to face with him again. She took his face by the sides,pulling him in for a kiss,his arms wrapped themselves around her waist,as she pulled him down. It was far more intimate and slower than their usual hook ups. But just like every time they hooked up Jade was gone before morning even came.

"Sorry lover,but I best be on my way,wouldn't want to over stay my welcome." Jade teased as she tied the belt of her kimono.

"You could stay longer...if you wanted." Roy sheepishly offered.

"We wouldn't want to mistake lust for love now would we? So just like a Cheshire Cat I'll disappear." Jade said before disappearing through the window.

**Gluttony:**

"Hey babe can you make me sandwich?" Wally called,lying on the couch watching TV.

"Artemis? Honey? The sandwich..now?"

"God dammit it woman,I'm hungry...hellloooo your speedster ninja boyfriend is extremely hungry and could do with a few sandwiches."

"Artemis the sandwich now!"

"Artemiiiisss?"

"Rawr I'm hungry."

"Food I want it...now...babe.."

"What?!" Artemis screamed from upstairs. She was trying to revise.

"I'm hungry...can you make me a sandwich."

"Wally you're downstairs..you're closer.."

"Soo..."

Moments later artemis was saw walking into the kitchen. When she came back with sandwich in hand she sat next to him...and ate the sandwich herself.

**Greed:**

He sat on the edge of his bed. Unpleasant thoughts of last night running through his mind. The arguments,the screaming,the sound of the door slamming shut when she left. He just wanted to forget it all..but he couldn't. He should have said something. Told her how he felt. Stopped her from leaving. But she wouldn't come back..not even if he pleaded. Lust had turned to love...and love had turned to hate. All those nights he spent chasing after her,just so he could hold her in the middle of the night. All those times he told him self he shouldn't,only for him to ignore himself and do it anyway. He was wrapped up in the lust,wrapped up in her,wrapped up in her bed. He knew it was wrong,but the greed tempted him. That he shouldn't be doing this,not with the enemy,but the she tempted him. It was greed,the way he wanted her,the way he'd take her away from the shadows and make her feel loved,pure greed. But he couldn't resist. But now the greed had backfired. What started off as something small developed into something big. He wanted her more and more each day,he _loved_ her more and more each day. But he couldn't have her. She was her own person,and love just wasn't her thing. She'd made that clear last night. But as he sat there on the bed,thoughts of last night screening through his mind,he realised..that the greed had drove her away.

**Laziness:**

Wally lay in bed,cosy and warm,buster sleeping at the bottom of his feet. Sweet dreams flowing through his mind. The sound of artemis calling his name. He was dreaming peacefully until he realised artemis calling his name wasn't a dream. He groggily opened his eyes to see artemis holding their two small children in both her arms.

"The twins need feeding,and I can't feed them both at the same time. So get up and help me!"

"Urgh too tired." Wally replied turning over onto his side and pulling the covers above his head,startling the dog at his feet.

"Wally get up! I was tired at half three this morning but I still made an effort...wally we can't be lazy when we have babies...especially twins."

"I would but buster is asleep at my feet. I wouldn't want to wake him."

"Wally you woke buster up before,he's not even on the bed anymore,now no more excuses **get up**!" Artemis commanded.

"Wally...get up...wally!...you know what fine,stay in bed. I'm going to my moms for the night don't bother-" she cut herself off by the sounds of very real and loud snores coming from under the blankets.

"Enjoy your sleep! I'm leaving!" Artemis announced leaving the room before packing some things.

**Wrath and Envy:**

"Go away bay watch. If I wanted to be annoyed and angry Id have visited roy! Now please leave!"

"What's your problem with roy? It's not like he replaced you? You replaced him! He deserves to be here!"

"And I don't?"

"That's not what I said!"

"Just go wally,you've caused enough damage for one evening."

"So I let one bad guy escape,that's nothing compared to you. You let cheshire escape on each encounter you had,that's more than what speedy-red arrow does."

"Roy? What's roy got to do with it?"

"Roy's got everything to do with it! You're jealous of him! Angry at him when _you're_ the one who replaced _him_. If anything he has the right to be angry-angrier at you!"

"I didn't replace him. He left before I joined. I wasn't put on the team because I know how to use a bow and arrow. I was put here because I proved myself to Ollie and batman..more than you've ever done. Sure I am jealous of roy,but that's only because you drop everything to spend one second with him."

"He's my old friend,yeah."

"And I'm you're teammate..look can you just go,I've done enough explaining for one day."

"No artemis I don't think you have. Sure you told us about your family but Roy's right there's a mole on the team. And right now I'd say it was you!"

"You know,I thought that maybe you were different. But I guess I was wrong huh? I'm not the mole. I didn't even know anything about a mole until a few weeks ago. But just because I have rough history doesn't mean I'm the mole. We all have a past. And judging me by my past is just shallow. So if you don't mind leaving,I need to be alone."

"No I'm not going to leaving. At first I didn't come here to fight. But you-I-i hate you.."

Artemis cut him off. "Talk about kicking someone while they're down."

"You didn't let me finish. I hate you. I do honestly. But Id hate myself even more if I didn't tell you how I feel. I love you artemis,there I said it. But I also hate you. The way you replaced roy,lied about your family,telling us you're not the mole and-" wally was cut off by the strong lips crashing against his own.

"I love and hate you too." Artemis replied against his lips. Wally still in slight shock and wide eyed.

**Pride:**

"I heard you're in the big leagues now." Cheshire said. Dropping by his side.

"There's no point in denying it. Yes." Roy answered,he stepped back a little,pointing his arrows at her chest.

"Yet you deny our attraction,how..cute." She responded,the tip of her finger pushing the arrow back.

"There's no attraction to deny." He growled. He was slightly worried about was she was doing with his arrows. One slip up and it could go straight through her. He didn't want to hurt he really. So he lowered his bow.

"Oh,please. Even arty agrees with me." Jade responded,quirking an unseen eyebrow at his lowering of weapon.

"Of course she would. Been talking about me to your sister?" He cockily spat.

"Don't get too big headed,roy. It was simply a few comments. That's all."

"Hmm." He grunted.

"You must be _so_ proud. Now that you're in the justice league. The first ever side kick to make it on his own. _Adorable_. But don't let your pride get in the way. We have work to do,_broken arrow_." Was her only response but he shut down. Sportsmaster his handler emerged from the shadows to get what little information he could.

"Yes,very proud."


End file.
